The Top of the Ferris Wheel
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Pure Shawn/Angela happy fluff. Angela's back from Europe and there's alot to be worked out about how things are going to go. It gets almost suggestive and rated T for language. Please R&R, its fluffy. :


_A/N: This is just something to counter all the depressive Shawn whumpage i'm dishing out in I think therefore i am. I wanted to have a purely sickeningly fluffy scene between my favorte characters. This should probably be two chapters, so its kinda long, but very worth it if you wanna swoon. Hehe enjoy! and please review! :)_

_----------------------------_

"What? You're not _afraid_ to go on a little tiny roller coaster? Are you?" I asked Shawn teasingly, poking his chest.

He looked distracted, not hearing my words for a few seconds. Then realizing what I said and processing it, he replied indignantly, "No of course not! I just…" And he seemed at a loss of words. He looked at the roller coaster then at my face. He didn't seem scared exactly, just like there was something on his mind, like he was nervous. But I know he'd gone on bigger roller coasters before. I was confused. Shawn was really acting weird tonight. "I… hold on one sec. Hey Core! Can I talk to you a minute?"

And with that he let go of my hand where our fingers had been laced and he ran over to talk to Cory. I shook my head staring after him.

"What is _wrong_ with that boy tonight?!" I asked Topanga irritably. "He's acting so strange! You know he hasn't agreed to go on a single ride that goes upside-down once all day? At least not right away. He always has to go to Cory first, every time! I'm starting to think he's asking permission!"

Topanga burst out laughing and I grinned a little too. "I don't know." She said looking very amused, "Maybe he is, I wouldn't put it past those two." But she said it so smugly, like she really _did _know something.

Wait, I was being paranoid. C'mon Angela. Keep it together. So I shrugged it off and loosened up, deciding to enjoy the night regardless of whether or not my boyfriend was acting weird.

The really odd thing was that this was all Shawn's idea. He'd been so intent to get out of the city and go to the Westchester County fair. I'd just gotten home from Europe three weeks ago, and was living between houses on either Shawn's or Cory and Topanga's couches. And all Shawn had talked about was this fair. I was still looking for an apartment but Shawn kept trying to get me to move in with him, and honestly he was one reason why my search was so unenthused.

----------------------------------------------------

I remember that conversation on his bed a few days before. We'd been making out very passionately. His lips had moved from mine down lower to my throat. One hand grasped the back of my neck while he hovered over hollow at the base of my neck. Both of us were breathing erratically and when he moaned I wanted to rip his clothes off in a frenzy. But then he got lost in the heat of the moment too in usual Shawn fashion and whispered sexily, "Move in with me."

That brought my head out of the clouds and I realized how far we could go if we wanted to. He stopped, sensing the sudden tension in me and looked up at me with his angelic blue eyes. I couldn't help but be reminded of the time I'd pushed him off of me for saying "I love you" when we were broken up, and I hated that this situation was so similar. I had been a bitch to him then and I hated pushing him away ever, but was why he stopped now, he knew me well enough to know my mood had changed and I was figuratively pushing him away now. Although he wasn't on the floor this time, landing on his keys - so that was good.

"Shawn…" I said reprimanding him, my eyebrows coming down.

"_Oh. Why not_!?" He said already reading the dismissal in my gaze.

He propped himself up on his arms and moved forward so that we were lying next to each other instead of having him on top of me on his bed. I could feel the transition from erotic make out session to serious relationship discussion gradually turning the air and I inwardly sighed.

I wanted to move in with him. I really did. But I don't think that would be the best solution. I wanted to do this right, make it work - our relationship I mean. I'd decided the day that I left for Europe when I looked at him through the window that last time; Shawn wasn't my first love - he was my true love. And I never wanted our relationship to end. For the first time in any relationship I'd ever been in I looked into our future in my mind's eye and I actually saw _him_. Married to me, with children, still happy to be together. And that didn't scare me, because I trust him.

With every relationship up till then (and with ours up until that moment) I lived our relationship one day at a time, with no imaginable future. I mean a future wasn't unimaginable I just never thought about it. And now I saw one that I wanted, and I didn't want to go out of order and mess things up. That's why I didn't want to move in with him, when in reality I did.

I hesitated and his icy blue eyes stared into my fearful brown ones. I put a hand to his face, "Because I want to do this right Shawn."

"How can you being with me every second of every day _not_ be right?" He asked passionately. I smiled sadly. He's good.

"You know what I mean." I said tracing a pattern on his chest, "Shawn I love you so much, and I don't want to mess things up. I just got back from Europe and I will always love you, but I don't want to rush. We have all the time in the world." He sighed dejectedly and put his arm around me in a hug.

"Angela. I want to do things right too. All my life I've been a screw up making mistake after mistake, but this -" He tightened his arm around me, "_this, _you -here, on my bed, in my arms, it feels - well it feels more than right… It feels perfect. And I want this every day." He kissed the top of my head and I felt myself flush in happiness. I felt the same way.

But then my mood darkened a little with anxiety. I had to tell him something I'd decided I wanted.

"Shawn… I have to tell you something." my gut twisted as he looked down at me with concern, waiting for me to continue.

"I, uh, I made a decision." He looked fearful now too, you could see it in the way his eyes immediately became guarded - masking the potential hurt. I paused trying to find my voice through the embarrassment building up.

"What?" He said tentatively, and I could tell that his heart rate was picking up a bit.

"Look. I don't want to have sex with you." I looked down at my hands feeling my cheeks turn color.

"What -?" He said, and if I were paying attention I would see the look of instant relief on his face along with confusion, but I wasn't paying attention. I started babbling at him incessantly.

"I mean, I do. I _really_ do. But I just don't want to take that step with you yet _because_ I really love you. And I'm still a virgin and I really, really want to be married first. And I'm not saying you should marry me, because we haven't talked about that yet, and I don't want you to rush into that either for me. But I don't want to move in and have sex with you if we're not married. And I really, really want to be married first because that's the right thing to do and -"

Shawn started laughing that bark of a laugh that I love, "Angela…ANGELA!" He said shaking his head with a grin on his face, "Stop." He said still laughing and placing a hand over my mouth. My heart was beating fast in the anticipated rejection I'd convinced myself I was going to receive when I told him.

Shawn and I had been taken by fits of passion before, and while we'd gotten pretty, "involved", we'd never actually gone all the way. Both my hands and his had gone exploring, and we'd really managed to make each other lost in a world of our own. but as of yet we had both left the "final act" unexplored_._ And as we were both still virgins in the technical sense of the word, we wanted to "lose it" to each other, it was just a matter of when, and I wanted to wait for marriage. Or at least during reflection and complete abstinence from any Shawn touching for a whole year, that was what I'd convinced myself in Europe.

"Angela! That _wasn't_ what I was asking from you when I asked you to move in with me." He shook his head and he grabbed my hands, "Babe if you're not ready yet I'll wait. And if you want to wait for marriage… I will too."

"Really?" I'd asked him. I was so sure his response would be at least upset, if not mad.

Deep blue passion met dark chocolate tentatively as his eyes met mine. "Yes, really." He said his face an inch or so from mine. "Angela, I love you. And I always will and I'm never going to let something like sex ever get in the way of what we have. If you want to wait, I can wait too. Ok?"

His breathe on my face was like the best kind of drug and I felt myself smile incredulously. "Ok." I told him. He smiled back then kissed my forehead.

"Angela, I love you. You can't have really thought I'd let you go over something as stupid as sex did you. I will always love you. I promise. Even if we were never to have sex! If you became a nun tomorrow I would still love you…" His voice had been getting more and more passionate but by the end I had to laugh at the look on his face as he said after a second, "… Please _don't_ become a nun tomorrow."

I laughed pretty hard and wound my hands around my neck, "I won't. Don't worry. I love you way too much to do that. Although… if you really aren't any good in bed I might reconsider." I joked. He looked at me very mischievously, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"Angela Moore, I'm insulted. You should never doubt the talent of a Hunter." And with that he flipped himself on top of me again pressing his lips onto mine. His tongue explored my mouth as my eyes shut. One of his hands was propping him up on the bed, while his other was holding my neck so I couldn't get away, not that I wanted to. Both my hands wove through his hair passionately. This kiss was hard, and urgent, our lips were fighting and it was sexier than anything else I'd ever experienced in my entire life. Then his hand left my neck and started caressing me, rubbing my arm then my waist where it stayed for a few seconds. He changed technique in kissing me; tearing his lips from mine and starting to playfully love bite my jaw trailing his way from my chin to my ear. And at the same moment that he changed techniques his hand went down and hooked my knee, bringing it up to prop around his hips and he started to slowly grind himself into me (all our clothes still being on). I was positively gasping for air and was incredibly turned on. Then he stopped, rolling off of me so we were once again next to each other again. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Hey Shawn." I said between gasps for air.

"Yea?" He said just as breathily.

"I'm not becoming a nun."

He laughed uproariously and replied arrogantly, "Didn't think so."

I laughed with him then said, "That was cruel."

"Yea I know. Just giving you a taste of what you could have one day." He placed his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way, signifying that the moment was done.

"So, for tonight at least." He continued, "Why don't you sleep right here" He patted his bed suggestively, then with a glint of humor in his eyes added, "in the _literal_ sense of the word." And I did. And I can truthfully say that one of the most romantic things I've ever done with Shawn was falling asleep in his arms, both of us fully clothed, nothing having happened first. And feeling truly and utterly safe - and - to use his phrasing, "perfect".

"Hey Shawn" I'd whispered, when the lights were turned down and he'd climbed into bed placing his arm around me.

"Hmm?" He'd whispered back in the darkness.

"I love you too." I could almost see him smile as his fingers stroked my arm, my head on his shoulder. "I know." He answered kissing my hair, "Goodnight." And with that I'd measured my breathing with his and we both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

So since then I've only half-heartedly been looking for an apartment, and life has gone on as usual. It was late June and Cory and Shawn had just gotten on summer break from college. When Topanga had started her internship both of them had continued earning college credits by transferring over to Fordham University. And that's where I am currently enrolled for next year so we can all go together.

But as soon as they'd gotten on summer break Shawn had heard about and suggested going to the Westchester County fair just outside the city's borders. He'd been planning it a while now and here we were - and the boy was going weird on me!

We'd arrived at about five and were planning to stay late. It was open till midnight. All day Shawn seemed very antsy and distracted. He always told me he liked bigger rides, but anything that went upside-down he seemed reluctant to go on today. And he seemed very nervous and high-strung. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Ok. Yea. Let's go." He said approaching me and returning from his chat with Cory with a renewed smile on his face "Lets go on the fireball." And with that his fingers interlaced with mine and we were online.

"Shawn?" I asked from the line outside. "Hmm?" He said, checking his watch. "What's wrong?" He looked over his shoulder to where Cory was winning (or attempting to win) a bear for Topanga, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

I grabbed his face in my hands forcing him to look at me, "Because you are very on edge tonight and can't seem to go more than a minute and a half without looking at Cory." He looked surprised, and bit his lip.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to look relaxed for my sake. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just a little…I dunno" He shrugged failing to find a word descriptive of his mood, "…tonight. And Cory has my… cell phone. I didn't want it to fall out while we were on the ride, that's why I keep looking over. I don't want him to lose it."

"You're alright?" I asked him glaring into his beautiful brown eyes.

He nodded not too convincingly, "I'm fine." And he put an arm around me leading me onto the ride.

As it got darker and darker Shawn got more and more antsy, and checked his watch a lot too. He even said he wasn't hungry when we all got cotton candy. Since when is Shawn Hunter not hungry!? He's always hungry. But I just shrugged it off and tried to have a good time.

After night had fallen everything had a surreal magical glow to it from the neon lights everywhere.

"Hey, you guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Cory asked us around 9 o'clock. Shawn checked his watch and I swear he went pale. More so than usual I mean.

"Yea. Let's!" said Topanga happily putting a hand on Shawn's arm, which I found kind of strange. "Ok!" He said and grinned at me, taking my hand and kissing it, bringing a smile to my lips. "Let's go."

When we got there it was huge, and it was very brightly lit. And it looked like the guy running it was turning someone else away, but I guess not. Because by the time we got there he was all smiles and friendly. He positively beamed at Shawn and I as he encouraged us to get on.

"Hey wait." I said, looking over my shoulder, "Aren't you and Cory coming?" I asked Topanga who'd been right next to me a minute ago and now wasn't on the ride.

She couldn't seem to stop smiling. How odd. "No. Actually Cory and I just spotted the tunnel of love - we'll meet up with you later. Have fun! Good luck!" She said the last part to Shawn, and Cory clapped him on the shoulder and I could have sworn I heard Cory mutter "Go get 'im tiger." But then maybe it was Shawn saying that to Cory. After all, Cory was the one going on the tunnel of love. Then Shawn grasped hands with Cory for a minute both grinning like morons and followed me on.

The guy running the ride was so enthusiastic and I really thought I saw him wink. And wasn't it odd that no one was on the whole ride right now? You'd think someone would have been on the Ferris wheel, it's usually a pretty popular ride.

I didn't think on it, I just sat down happily looking over the edge. It was one of the really big ones, where all the compartments are as big as carriages. You can stand and walk about if you want and could probably fit six to eight people tops. But right now it was just me and Shawn and he sat down next to me holding both my hands.

"Shawn your hands are sweaty." I said smirking at him.

"Yea. They are." He said and took them back to wipe them across his pants, "Sorry."

I shook my head in wonder, "You're lucky you're so cute." I joked, he laughed nervously.

The ride started and we went all the way to the top, no stops. As we got higher and higher the sounds of the carnival drifted farther and farther away. The quiet was nice. Peaceful.

I stood up and looked over the edge of the basket.

"Wow." I said, gasping. "Look at that. You can see the entire city from here." It truly looked amazing all lit up and silent, "It's beautiful."

"But not nearly as beautiful as you." He said behind me. I blushed, grinning. It was very cool up here, the wind picked up. It was nice.

"Angela, I have to confess something to you." I turned to Shawn who was standing about two feet behind me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I was finally going to be told what was going on. Not gonna lie, I was a bit apprehensive. He was acting _so_ strange, it couldn't be good.

"There's a reason why I brought you up here."

"Why?" I asked Curiously.

"Because this is what I think of when I think of you."

My brow furrowed in confusion, "Shawn what do you mean?"

"I mean; one of the first poems I ever wrote, I wrote about you, and I'd said -" he stuck a shaky hand in his right pocket pulling out a slip of paper.

"I'd said -" He read off the crumpled notebook styled paper,

"_She lifts me up_

_she makes me whole. _

_No one understands_

_I'm always just me, a part of the crowd_

_Until her smile graces my sight_

_Then I am smiling, more than happy_

_More than content_

_I am high on my love for her_

_The way she makes me feel_

_Like I could climb the sky right into space_

_If only she would ask me to._

_Without her I am but on the ground_

_When she's there I can see_

_Who I am_

_And who I can be._

_Higher than the clouds_

_She makes me want to reach, and be a better me_

_No other girl has ever made me climb the clouds_

_Into space_

_And bonded tighter yet still be free." _

I was just staring at him, my heart tightening in my chest with an overwhelming emotion of love. He wrote that for _me_? The city was nothing - that poem was beautiful. He looked up from the paper tentatively. "Shawn…" I said, my eyes wide and a hand on my chest. But he shook his head, "Angela, there's more. This -" He lifted the paper in acknowledgment, "is how I feel about you. You make me feel higher and happier than I've ever been able to feel. And I'm miserable without you. It's like living on the ground after seeing this!" He pointed out to the city.

And then he was down on one knee. My hand was over my mouth. He was smiling up at me, but I could see his hand shake as he brought it back to his pocket again this time retrieving a small box.

"Angela Shenaenae Moore, I want to stay this way forever, getting happier and higher, climbing a Ferris wheel every day. Will you please, marry me?" the box opened to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring I'd ever seen.

It was a simple golden band, two wires intricately woven with a small stone on top. Modest, yet artistic, and just perfect for us. I had tears in my eyes. He was growing uncomfortable in my silence but then I seemed to wake up. "Yes!!" I shouted, wiping my eyes but not able to stop new tears from overflowing in overwhelming excitement. I started laughing and his face burst into a huge smile, his eyes sparkling. "Yes Shawn of course! I would love to marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He took my hand in his and shakily placed the ring on my finger, my other hand was over my mouth as tears ran down my face. Then we both looked at the beauty of my hand in his with the ring on my third finger. Ebony and ivory forever bound in matrimony. We were both laughing, and with that he stood up and pulled me into him. We both smiled continuously as we kissed unable to make our faces stop grinning or able to pull our frenzied lips apart.

"Oh God I love you." He said heatedly between kisses. His breathe was hot against my cool face. "I love you too." I responded my lips urgently seeking his.

And we stayed up here, as high as can be on each others presence, overlooking the city, and both of us seeing the rest of our lives. It all made sense now, the nervousness, how he kept giving Cory his "cell phone" so it wouldn't fall, eventhe operator's wink.

We were still in each others arms kissing and embracing when the operator brought us down from the top. Everyone started cheering, the operator, Cory and Topanga, and a lot of bystanders who'd been told what was going on. But I didn't see any of them, all I saw was the man in my arms, my _fiancée _(who knew a word could represent such pure happiness) and all I heard was the cheering in my own heart.


End file.
